Astro
Astro (アストラ, Asutora) is one of the starter Mimiroids and is introduced as a of Tachibana Project. It is a dual Ghost/Psychic-type Mimiroid that originates from the supernatural-themed continent, Pastella, in the Astral World. Astro and Domino are introduced as "evil" versions of Mimi that branched off from Gin's tails. Astro is the third main starter of Tachibana Project, and appears as a minor antagonist and villain in the first half of the game, alongside Domino. Concept Astro was originally created and designed by Team Mika and Nintendo. Created as Domino's companion Mimiroid, Astro befriends Mimi earlier in the story. However, while Astro and Domino are created to be polar opposites in personality and design, Astro can be just as evil as Domino. Overview Astro, along with the other primary Mimiroids of Tachibana Project, appear as the primary antagonists and villains of their specific arc in the game until Naomi befriends them. Appearance Astro has glowing green eyes and grayish-white hair. She has a rather average height, with short, silvery-white hair and a single bang that covers her left eye. Sometimes, Astro is seen with sharp teeth, which is considered it's "evil smile". Astro is also slightly taller than Naomi and is the same height as Domino. One can easily associate her white/grayish hair with that of a apparition. It normally wears a black and white dress with stockings and has a single bang of her hair covering her left eye. Astro resembles a ghost or spirit in appearance. In it's Turboastral form, it is now completely monochrome. Personality Astro has a passive personality and prefers to generally keep to itself most of the time. It is mostly aloof and hides from others. Astro is very indifferent and emotionless and does not show a lot of passion to things, which leads people to wonder if she really cares about anything at all. Astro's personality gradually changes as it starts opening up around the other starters and develops less serious and mischievous side to itself after it learns to start making friends. Background Astro is a ghost/psychic-type Mimiroid created by S-Capsule Systems. It was released the third and final starter Mimiroid in the Trick-or-Treat module that was released in Japan and Europe. Abilities Astro's ability, Astral Boost (恐い悪戯アストラルトリック, Kowai Itazura (Asutoraru Torikku), lit. "Ghostly Illusion"), allows her to exhibit spiritlike traits. It can absorb the astral energy around the area to boost it's attacks and can use it for attacks involving spiritual energy. Astro's main abilities include astral projection, intangibility, levitation, 'etc'. It's is also the fly-type member of Team Mischief. Turbo Evo/Turbo Evolution Astro's Turbo Evo is Turboastral (シロアストラル, Shiro Asutoraru), which it can evolve into by giving Astro an Astral Orb, which could only be obtained during a Nintendo-exclusive event in Japan. Stats (For comparison) Attack List Tachibana Project Attack List Mimiroid Solo Attack Skill List Tachibana Project Skill List Angelique Project Skill List Auto Skill List (Angelique Zero Project) Trivia * It is one of two starters in Tachibana Project to have gray eyes. The other is Domino. Though, they are green in Astro's official artwork. * Astro is referred to as a female in Net Force Explorers: Sky and Space, despite having no defineable gender traits, like most Mimiroids. Though, Astro is referred to as genderless in all of it's other appearances. * Astro's typing is attributed to the astral plane, which explains why it has to deal with spirits and other extradimensional entities. * In fact, the continent is called Estareil, and the name is a portmanteau of the words "ethereal" and "astral". Transcript * "Are you just gonna let me win? You're making this so easy..." * "Wait...that was a fluke!" * "You're done already? Disappointing..." * "I don't know about this. Are you sure this isn't a little...precarious?" * "Don't hurt my friends!" * "Too much noise..." Category:Itazura Six Category:Mimiroids Category:Ghost-type Category:Psychic-type Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Rogue Mimiroids Category:Team Mischief Category:Starters